


All Intents and Purposes

by Dokuhan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: You should hate me.





	

“You should hate me.”

Keith and Shiro didn’t usually share sleeping quarters, but that night was an exception. It would have been kind of weird to on a normal basis, since they each have a room of their own and whatever it was between them was still very tentative. For that one moment though, after an entire ordeal with the Blade of Marmora and all of the shocking revelations that came with it, sharing a bed was a little bit of comfort they both needed.

“Why would I hate you?” Shiro asked, not turning to face him.

“After everything that they did to you, aren’t you worried that I’m…you know?”

“I think if you were going to snap and wreak havoc and destruction on the world, you would have done that already.”

“This isn’t funny, Shiro.”

“I’m not saying it is,” Shiro sighed and shifted a little bit, “Think about everyone we met today, and Ulaz too. If every single Galra was evil, do you really think we’d be here right now? There were plenty of chances they had to kill us and they didn’t, I think that says something.”

“That’s an exception, not a rule.”

“So then you’re an exception too. Keith, I can’t think of a single time you’ve ever intentionally hurt me and I can’t imagine that’s going to change any time soon. Yes, the Galra have…done things to me, and there really is no forgiving that, but I have to think there’s some good out there. I don’t think I could survive if I didn’t. Besides, for all intents and purposes…”

And then Keith felt cool metal brush up against his fingertips. He looked down and saw Shiro’s hand so close to his own. An impulse to hold onto it rushed through his head, but before he could follow up on it, Shiro took the initiative and interlocked their fingers together. He turned his head back up and found them face-to-face.

“I’m part Galra too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet while I was at work, whoops.


End file.
